


Dream Walking

by TarynToffee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance, Smut, darker themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarynToffee/pseuds/TarynToffee
Summary: Lucy never meant to wake up, the pills the servant gave her were supposed to help her sleep and to get rid of the foreboding dreams of her demise but the only thing she had in her mind was to never wake up. The servant didn't know how much she had hidden away, tonight it was supposed to end it all. She just never expected to have someone stop her before she could take them. And that person just climbed through her window. Let alone literally sweep her off her feet stating she was in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said a prince had to rescue the princess from a high tower and who said the prince had to be on a white horse wearing silver armor? In all the fairy tales she read as kids, not once had they said about a prince with dragon wings scooping her up from her bed to save her from nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on something a little happier than my other stories, please enjoy!  
> Edit: I FORGOT HIS SCARF, I AM A FAILURE.

What was she to do when the thing she loved the most that took her away to ancient lands and happier times started to show her images of her death and the end of a world? Lucy groaned, how she wanted to go back to those sweet dreams. The bags under her chocolate browns were starting to get a bit too much to cover up with makeup. It was getting harder to face the day with a smile.

Still she did it.

“Have to keep up appearances, huh mom?” Lucy glanced from her window seat to the large picture of Laylah on the wall.

She was beautiful, always hearing her father saying she looked so much like her. It pained her knowing he looked at her in disgust now that she was gone. Laylah sat in a chair, blonde hair done up into a bun with strands around her neck. Wearing a frilly pink dress that showed off her bust a bit.

 _How wonderful it would have been to meet her_. She thought with a sigh.

Leaning her head against the window, the night sky filled with stars. Not a cloud in sight, she traced the constellations made in the stars against the window. Tracing the stars, eyes never leaving the sky. How she wished to be amongst the stars like in her dreams, running with the ones who bring her joy.

“Are you watching me Leo?” She whispered with a laugh, every time she drifted off to sleep, she saw the constellation Leo walking towards her, holding her hand to bring her to a world of happiness. A world filled with spirits, new cities, and smiling faces.

But lately, lately she didn’t see the constellations or the stars in her dreams. No one to take her hand and bring her to the new city. What she saw was the visions of a building crumbling around her, her voice hoarse from screaming and tears streaming down her face. The feeling of arrows piercing her chest and draining her blood along symbols.

What was once peaceful turned to nightmares. It wasn’t a full view in the beginning but as the days went on and turned into weeks and turned into months she watched as the nightmare turned more gruesome as time went on.

From the bodies around her, she knew—how, she could never figure out, but she knew that the bodies were the constellations that kept her company. Kept her from visiting the memories of being kept hidden under lock and key.

The city that was built for her crumbled, taking the light with it in shadows. The one thing it never showed her, who it was that was taking her blood. Who it was that was making her beloved constellations cry in pain. How she wished to know and how she wished she didn’t and how she wished for it to end.

It hadn’t changed. Her wishes go unanswered, only to bring more questions that needed to be answered. Sighing, she knew nothing would change no matter how many questions she has. That the nightmares will slowly consume her as time went on.

Rain began to pitter against the window, tipping her head up. It wasn’t odd to her that the skies would rain when there was no cloud in sight. She smiled softly, “are you crying, Aquarius?”

Laughing to herself, she took a breath and stood. Stretching a bit. The sound of a cart being rolled in. The servant walked in, Lucy always thought that that was what Virgo would look like. Short purple bob cut, dull gray eyes and never smiling.

“Is it that time?”

“Yes mistress.” She told her.

Putting on a fake smile she sauntered her away over to her. Holding the cup out to her, “your father has suggested a higher dose. He is afraid that you aren’t sleeping as much, he just wants you to get better.”

  Lucy wanted to roll her eyes, her father never cared for her wellbeing let alone wish for her to get better. For all she knows he cursed her into having these nightmares, it was laughable. Why would he go through such lengths just to keep her locked up?

She knew that her didn’t curse her, but there was something off about her dreams. Even the constellations could never figure out what the reason for it was. They were just as confused as she was and just as scared.

Forcing a tired smile, she grabbed the pills. Taking it down in one gulp before drinking the water. She was so tired of taking pills, sleep seemed to always leave her right as she was getting used to it.

“Thank you.”

It was a forced thank you but a thank you, nonetheless. Moving towards her bed, she just wanted to sleep. The soft silk covers went over her body, slowly she sunk into it as the servant left, leaving her in darkness. Closing her eyes, taking one last look at the stars. Whispering, “keep me safe, yeah?”

 

Natsu sat outside her window, the darkness in the room didn’t disrupt his view of the rise and fall of her chest. He didn’t feel the rain that drenched his clothes, seeping onto his skin. Crossing his arms, watching her.

“This is her? The one with the visions?”

“Aye Sir!” Happy floated next to him, “at least that’s what Cana said.”

“Hm.” He grunted, moving towards her window.

Placing a hand against the glass, she was talking to herself constantly. Unable to see him, why did she fascinate him so? A girl locked up in her castle, a girl who never asked to be saved, a girl who just wanted sleep.

“I don’t understand, what’s so special about her?” He muttered to no one in particular.

Still, seeing her with the rise and fall of her chest, she looked peaceful even if when she was awake, she looked exhausted. She didn’t know how beautiful she looked. Natsu tipped his head back, watching her sleep was boring. He wanted to do something.

“Natsu,” Happy called to him.

“What?”

“The shadows.”

“What?” He looked back at the room, glancing around.

The shadows danced from the fire place and the moon outside, the shadows that clung to the floor and walls began to slowly move towards her. Began to slither up to her, coiling around her wrists.

Moving under the sheets, pressing into her clothes. Causing her to gasp, she whimpered, and he could smell the fear and sweat across her body. Natsu didn’t think, just rushed in. Shattering the window as he ran in, fire licked his fingertips as he ran towards the figure beginning to form in the shadows.

How do you hit something you can’t touch? Natsu through fist and kick after another, trying to drive away the shadows and after a moment, he finally did. Letting the girl beside him pant, groaning in her sleep.

Kneeling by her bedside, brushing away a blonde strand that was falling in front of her face. The dark circles under her eyes were shown more now against her pale skin and sweat dripping down her body.

She wore shorts and a tank top, the strap of her tank slowly falling off her shoulder as she rolled onto her side, clutching the pillow. He wanted to hold, shaking his head. Scratching it, what was he thinking? Holding a human to comfort her? That was strange.

She blinked open and he hadn’t expected her to start screaming the moment she woke up.

 

Lucy hadn’t remembered closing her eyes, she just found herself within the ruined castle. Broken brick and shattered glass was around her, grass was yellow and dry. The air was filled with the metallic smell of blood and decay.

Normally the dream starts happy, with Leo taking her hand and walking her to the castle. Assuring her that everything was ready for her peaceful night of sleep. This time, this time was different. Eerily different, it made her shiver.

Hugging herself, Lucy move forward. Bare feet touching cold flooring. It creaked and groaned against the metal furnishings. The ceiling above her was broken in places, showing off the moon that was turned gray. Breathing in slowly, she tried to calm her nerves.

“Hello?” She called out, “Leo? Aquarius? Aries?”

Calling their names against the silence.

“You won’t find them here.” A voice called behind her.

It was familiar, but she didn’t know how since when she saw his face; she didn’t recognize him. Black hair fell against his shoulders, a scar across his nose and dark eyes watching her. Hands clasped behind his back, wearing a long coat that brushed against his knees.

Lucy took a step back, causing him to take a step forward. “Wh-What are you talking about? Who are you?”

He cocked his head to the side, “you don’t remember me?”

The air around him was different, different than the one around her. She felt afraid, more so than in her previous nightmares. Glancing around, desperately to get away from the strange man.

Why hasn’t she woken up yet? Normally she would already be awake. Lucy tried to hide her fear, only it didn’t work when she felt a presence behind her. Fingers tracing her arms, touching her hips. Breath against her neck, she knew it wasn’t the one in front of her.

Pushing away, she faced another man,

Blonde spikey hair brushed out of his face, a scar on his right eyebrow. He smiled small, a sigh of disappointment as she moved from him. Standing tall, he shrugged. “She’s a bit jumpy.”

Standing in between the two of them, she felt at a disadvantage. Why was this dream so different? Swallowing down her fear, she kept glancing between the two. Never taking her eyes off even for a second, what could they do here? Why were they here? She had so many questions that only gets longer the more she has the dreams.

“She’s pretty though, smells like lavender.” The blonde told the other.

“We aren’t here for fun, Sting.” He told him, “we just have to keep her distracted.”

“Until your shadows do the work?”

 _What are they talking about? Why do they talk as if I'm not here?_ Lucy clenched her fists, taking a step back from being in the middle of them. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The boys looked at her, Sting took a step towards her causing her to shrink back. “It doesn’t matter what we want. All you have to worry about is keeping still.”

She flinched, shaking her head. “Look, I don’t know what you want but uh, I would like to wake up now.”

The black-haired boy laughed, “it’ll take a bit for you to wake up considering how much the does your father gave you.”

“How do you know about that?” Raising her voice, it was loud over the silence.

“Does it matter?” Sting shifted behind her, taking her wrist. “You won’t wake up.”

Pulling against him, even with all her strength she couldn’t pull against him. Struggling only made him tighten his grip. Lucy gasped as the other grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t struggle, you’ll only make it painful.”

“Screw you,” she cursed through clenched teeth. “Why don’t you answer my question, who the hell are you.”

“Rogue.” He told her, “my brother Sting.”

“What do you want?”

“You, Lucy.” Sting leaned against her. Pressing his front against her back, taking in her scent. Then he growled, “she smells like that fire bastard.”

She looked around them. Seeing the two with brows pushed together, she wanted to fight back. With them this close she couldn’t do much. Not just that but also pain that started to go through her body. Hot against her skin, like nails across her skin dragging over. Breath catching in her throat, was this what they meant by making it painful?

“The shadows are retreating.” Rogue told him, “we don’t have time to—

That was the last thing she heard when she woke up, her body was hot, and she stared at a bright-eyed boy with spikey pink hair. His hand on her hip, at first, she thought her sight was playing tricks on her and that she was still asleep.

The unmistakable warmth from his hand told her she was awake and not in some broken down castle with two boys who don’t know the meaning of personal space. Why did she wake up with yet another strange boy within her personal space? Why did she find him comfortable to be around?

Lucy glanced at him, and then she screamed.

The boy clamped a hand over her mouth; halting her scream. Squeezing one eye closed as her voice was silenced. “You don’t have to scream, I’m right next to you.”

Pushing away from him, she threw a pillow at him. And then another as she scurried off the side of her bed. Seeing in all his glory. Tall, muscled body with a long coat and no shirt, a scarf around his neck--white, almost mimicking scales. Dragon-like wings behind his back, red leather-like. Her eyes trailed to a blue cat floating up next to him.

“Wh-What the hell are you? Who are you!? How did you get in here?!”

He pointed over his shoulder, “through the window.”

Shattered class lined her pink rug, rain water dripped over onto her seat. This crazy guy with wings barges into her room, of course she would scream but what scared her the most was that he was coming closer to her. Smelling her like that one did she tried to shrink back and away from him.

His hand touched her hip, “you smell strange.”

“Why are you smelling me? Wait, scratch that who are you?”

He pulled back with a smile across his face, “my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and I’ve come to bring you back home.”

Her brow quirked up at his definition of home. “What are you talking about, I am home.”

Natsu shook his head, “nah.”

Was all he said before putting his hand under knees and around her back; cradling her as he went to the window.

She started to struggle against, “whoa whoa, wait what are you doing?”

“I told you Lucy,” he grinned wide at her. “Taking you home.”

The brush of cold against her skin did nothing against the heat of the stranger who held her. Her tired eyes slowly closing as she tried to stay awake. The feeling of rain beginning to lighten up and her last thought before sleep was, _have you stopped crying, Aquarius?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts decide more than the mind, one who fell in love at first sight while the other is slowly falling.  
> Lucy has questions but she isn't the only one.

_Lucy._ Leo’s voice came through to her, low and comforting.

_Don’t cry for us._ Aquarius tried hard to keep her voice from faltering.

_We’re always with you, Princess._ Virgo told her.

Lucy mumbled in her sleep, the words coming out like a soft plea. “Don’t go.” Her hand reached for the stars, trying to grasp the light. The darkening sky engulfing the stars, taking the ones she loves away. “No,” her voice cracked.

The clouds that started to surround the night sky, blackened like shadows. Taking out the moon and stars. The screams of her friends echoing in her head until she was running in darkness, the only light was around her. “Come back!”

Her voice went around her, where did they go? Why were they leaving her? She didn’t like how she was out of the loop. As she ran, her feet carrying her as shadows gripped her, pulling her back. Back slammed against two frames, one light and one dark; their voices carrying over her.

“You can’t escape.”

“Don’t struggle.”

“No, no please.” She cried, “just give them back! Please.”

Tears streamed down her face as she reached out, the shadows clinging to her like a cold wind. Sending shivers down her body, wrapping around her throat and keeping her breath from escaping. Lucy screamed, muffled by the hands that held her. Reaching out, she blinked.

Waking up in a cluster of blankets and warmth. Panting sweat covered her body. Drenching her tank top, she swallowed. Gulping down air as if she had been strangled. _It was a dream,_ she thought; bringing a hand up to her throat.

Tossing onto her side, nuzzling her head against the warmth. It smelled like camp fire, comforting and calm. Closing her eyes, she’d just sleep for a little bit longer. Hearing a heartbeat under her ear, she blinked awake.

Hands trailing up the muscled frame, she sat up. Natsu laid in the same bed as she did, his warmth comforted her, and she screamed. Kicking him off the bed, she pulled the covers up to her. “What the hell!”

Natsu grunted as his head hit the ground. Sitting up fast, rubbing the back of his head. “Ow, Lu. Why’d you have to kick me off the bed.”

She blushed, “h-how could you lay next to me, or better question, why were you laying next to me?” Glancing around the room, this wasn’t her house. The bed was large, the sheets white. Brick walls with a tapestry of a symbol she’s never seen before. It was different, it matched the one on his shoulder. “W-Where am I?”

Standing up, he stretched. “You’re in my room, I was sleeping next to you because you were having a nightmare and I was trying to comfort you.”

Clutching the blankets, a blush rising on her face to her ears. Lucy looked away from him, he wasn’t naked, just no shirt. It made her shuffle away. “C-Can you put on a shirt?”

“Huh?”

Watching her expressions, Natsu sighed. She looked cute with the red on her face. He blushed at that thought.

“Pfft,” Happy put hands over his mouth, floating next to Natsu.

Natsu stretched, his wings fluttered behind him as he went to grab a shirt. Sliding it over, Lucy couldn’t help but take notice. His wings hated the tank he was putting on, they moved and shifted till they went through holes in the back.

Scars littered his back and arms. The tensing of his muscles made her watch in fascination. How could someone like him have that many scars, or better question, how did he have wings? She had heard stories of a race of people that were born with dragon-like wings that soared the sky with their ancestors.

Was he one of those people? Were their others like him? Just as brash but kind? Shaking her head, she just watched him. Natsu fixed the shirt only to shiver at the sudden touch on his wings. Lucy hadn’t realized she moved closer till he grabbed her hand and stared in her eyes.

It was a moment of silence, a long moment.

The world seemed to fade around them, his heat mixing with hers. He was close, the way he held her hand it almost felt perfect. The way her hand fight perfectly in his, a blush rose on her cheeks as he kept his attention on her.

How long had they just stayed like that? Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she felt comfortable around someone, especially someone that just took her from her room last night. He leaned further into her as she tried to lean back, his hold strengthening as if he was afraid, she would run.

“Natsu.” Lucy’s voice cracked.

“Am I interrupting something?” A female called to them, she leaned against the door frame. Her brown eyes watching them, scarlet hair braided down her back. Arms crossed.

Lucy pulled away fast, hearing a grumble from Natsu. She glanced to the woman, she was beautiful. The scarlet hair, wearing a long white blouse with black slacks; she smiled at them.

“Uh, no.”

“Yes.”

The two spoke at the same time, getting a laugh from the scarlet hair. “Mira made breakfast if you two can spare a moment.”

Lucy smiled, pulling away. Watching the girl leave, why was she suddenly embarrassed? Putting her hands on her face, feeling the warmth. She kept her eyes down as she walked down the corridor.

The floor was hardwood with a red rug in the middle, the place she was in almost reminder her of home. Only, it was livelier. Sounds of people talking could be heard right as she left the room and carried the closer, she got.

Was this what a home was supposed to be like? It made her heart flutter, if this was what home was like then she never wanted to leave. Her eyes trailed to the back of the scarlet, who was she? So beautiful, she wore the same mark on her bicep only blue instead of orange.

“What are those marks?” She found herself asking before thinking.

The girl looked at it, “mark of family.”

Lucy cocked her head to the side, brows dropped low in confusion.

She stopped, holding out a hand. “My name is Erza Scarlet, we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting under normal circumstances. Sorry about early, I didn’t know you and Natsu were,” she thought for a moment, “intimate.”

Blush rose across her cheeks and over her ears, “w-we weren’t.” Taking a moment to calm herself, "my names Lucy Heartfilia. "

Chuckling, “I know." Lucy pushes her brows together that and wanted to ask how only to get interrupted, "But to better answer your question, these marks are a symbol of our family. The symbol of Fairy Tail.”

“Fairy Tail?”

She nodded, “a group of people who want to protect the things we care about most,” putting a hand on her shoulder; “I hope one day you welcome us as your family, but for now;” she turned the corner, showing her into a dinning hall. It was large, multiple tables lined up in rows. People sat around drinking, laughing, smiling. The smell of the food filled the air, it made her stomach growl. “Welcome to Fairy Tail.”

Lucy smiled wide, its been so long since she last heard people laughing. It seemed so different from her home life. The only time this many people were in the same room were only during special occasions. Lately, she thought she would never have this much energy around her, it was different. So vastly different that it almost felt like she belonged.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat, Lucy.” Natsu said as he came up behind her, grabbing her wrist and pulled her towards the bar.

She let him, otherwise she wouldn’t have gotten the courage to take a step forward even with Erza at her side. The place was a breath of fresh air. Taking it all in, there were many different people. Though, most were humans all sorts. She smiled at everyone, there was something about being amongst them that just felt right in a way.

What caught her attention most were a few others with dragon-like wings. A man with long black hair, piercings, a scowl, and iron-like wings on his back. He leaned against a girl with blue hair, a bandanna matched the one he wore around his forehead only hers was keeping her hair back. Another girl with blue hair pulled into pigtails, she was young—probably still in her teens. She was holding a cat—much like Happy with white fur and clothes? Lucy shook her head, keeping her attention on the girl. White air-like wings, it didn’t even look like she had feathers or even leather-like ones; just like air moving without motion.

They were all beautiful.

The dragons—what had happened to them? Did the ones with wings know? Lucy pondered, feeling the warmth of Natsu’s hands on her shoulders, pushing her into a chair beside the bluenette being protected by the iron-dragon.

“Lucy,” Natsu smiled, sitting next to her. “Mira makes the best food, you’ll want seconds.”

“Or thirds!” Happy added as he settled on the bar.  

She turned her attention to him, he was close. Almost as close as the couple next to her. “Is that so?”

“Mira,” he called over to her; a girl with white hair hung against her back. She was beautiful, and like Natsu; she wasn’t all human. With sliced pupils, long nails that were black, horns were on either side of her head—a dark red fading to pink at the tip of the horn, and a tail moved back behind her. The same dark red fading to pink. “This is Mirajane.”

“So, you’re the one everyone is talking about.” Mira smiled, leaning on the counter of the bar.

“Everyone’s talking about me?”

“The girl Natsu won’t let leave his side,” the bluenette said beside her, moving just an inch closer; her smile wide. “I’m Levy, the guard dog behind me is Gajeel.”

The man didn’t say anything, just nodded. Lucy felt Natsu move a bit closer, were all the dragon-like people protective? Why did he feel the need to protect her? She could not hope to understand the reasoning.

“Only because Gramps told me not to leave her side.” He crossed his arms, “I’m just doing what I’m told.”

“That’s a first,” a male said from behind Lucy, drifting her attention from Mira who was beginning to prepare a meal, unsure of what she wanted still. Over her shoulder, it was a sight.

There stood a man with black hair that hung low across his eyebrows, the symbol on his chest—he was fit, a smile across his face as he took her in before setting a glare on Natsu who started to move. She would have thought nothing about the guy being shirtless if it weren’t for the fact that he was completely naked.

Blush rose on her face as she turned to Mira who only shook her head as if it was something that happened a lot.

“What’d you say, Gray?” Natsu leaned towards him.

“I think you heard me,” Gray told him, following pursuit of leaning towards him.

“I don’t want to hear that from someone naked.” Natsu grinned.

Gray glanced down startled, “how does this keep happening.”

Laughter broke out around them, the tension between Natsu and Gray seemed to fade—though still there, just not as much. He struggled to find his clothes. Mira set down a plate of food in front of her with a keen smile, telling her to eat.

She happily did so.

Eating the food, bringing a smile to her face; ever since the nightmares she could barely eat the food the cooks made at home. Always thinking of the blood—but here, here she felt calm enough to eat.

Feeling eyes watching her, Natsu quickly looked away; a small blush rose on his cheeks before he was stuffing his face. It was a small blush but if she hadn’t been watching him, she wouldn’t have noticed.

“Miss Lucy,” a voice came from behind her as she turned to find an older man standing behind her. A smile on his face, showing off the wrinkles. The confusion on her face seemed to catch his attention, “I’m Makarov, if you would be kind to join me for a walk. I would like to speak with you.”

She glanced to Natsu and then to Mira. They both noticed him and just nodded.

“Gramps is the master here.” Natsu told her.

“Oh,” Lucy stated, quickly standing. “Yes, I will join you.”

Pushing away from the bar, she walked closely with him. No one seemed to follow but Natsu; who was about half-way behind them before he was stopped by Erza. Her arms crossed with a shake of her head.

Lucy could see him huff and start to argue. The further they went, the harder it was to hear them. It seemed like someone—she had a feeling it was Gray or the one called Gajeel—said something that caused Natsu to turn fast with fire licking his hands; readying for a fight. Moving around a corner, her vision shifted to the long hallway.

Like the one she came down previously from her room—or maybe it was his room, she didn’t know. The same rug and open ceiling. It was silent for a long time, afraid he could hear her heart beating in her chest. Lucy fiddled with the bottom of her tank top.

“It must be strange for you,” Makarov said, “waking up here.”

“Yes, it is.” Lucy found herself saying, “I have a lot of questions.”

He chuckled, “I bet you do.” Keeping his attention forward, he spoke before she had the chance. “Lucy, what do you know about my family, Fairy Tail?”

The question caught her off guard, she hadn’t been here long. Thinking it over she breathed out her answer, “homey.”

He smiled at that.

“Sir,” Lucy started, stopping their walk. “Why was I brought here?”

Makarov put his hands behind his back. “For protection.”

“From what?”

“Do you believe in magic?”

Lucy thought of the way the fire danced on his hands, the way it seemed to not burn him. Was that magic? Or was it something to do with the dragon-like wings that are apart of him? “I do not know, why?”

“Fairy Tail is a family for hire, filled with all sorts of people. I know you’ve taken notice of the _Draconis_ and the _Daemis._ ” Lucy felt like she heard those words before, was it a part of a story her mother used to read to her? Had Leo told her about them before? Shaking her head, bringing her attention back to him. “The _Draconis_ , are the race of people descendant of Dragons. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are one of the few remaining—their magic is deprived from what dragon they are descendant from. And the _Daemis_ , are people descendant of demons. Mira and her siblings are descendant from them—though magic from her people is shifting, it’s no less formidable than that of the _Draconis_.”

He started walking again. “There are many people here with different magics, and you Lucy, I sense you have strong magic within you.”

“It’s not that strong.” Lucy stated, trying to keep her pace with his. For someone his age, he sure walked fast. She couldn’t help but quicken her pace; feeling as if she was being watched. Over her shoulder, she saw no one but creeping shadows and she took a breath.

“What is your magic?”

“I can summon spirits, the Zodiacs to be precise and I can walk in dreams with them.”

He gasped. “A star-user.”

Lucy cocked her head to the side. Her father used to call her that with disgust. The spirits called her that and said her mother was the same. But she had no idea what it meant or why they called her that. “What,” she took a breath, “my mother was called that, and the spirits called me that when I was young. What is a star-user?”

“A star-user is in a sense what you just described. Summon spirits and walk through dreams. There used to be many star-users in my prime,” he chuckled, “our first master was a star-user. She could see visions of the future and summon beasts. Most of them are gone now, if not you being the last of the line. What did you see in your dreams?”

It was strange for her to talk to someone outside of her spirits about it. It oddly felt comfortable to tell him everything. She took a breath, “a castle with all the zodiacs around. It didn’t mean much, I would always be in the same area. I never got a good look at the castle but the zodiacs kept bringing me there, we’d talk and laugh. It was kind of like a fairy tale,” she laughed at that word since it was now a new meaning. “And then, it changed.”

“Changed?”

Lucy nodded, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. “The castle was destroyed, the spirits slowly started disappearing. I,” she swallowed, “I watched myself get killed over and over. I’d always wake up before my final breath. That was just recent and since then, I haven’t been able to summon any of my spirits.”

  _It’s kind of lonely._ She thought to herself.

Makarov watched her. Seeing the subtle movements in her body language. From relaxed to fidgety to scared in a matter of seconds. She was strong, no wonder Natsu took a liking to her. Albeit his persistent nagging of wanting to protect her ever since Cana’s reading on her cards.

Why was she being targeted? What does it entail? Makarov got closer to her. “I have to ask,” his voice was low and steady. “Do you know the Eucliffe and Cheney brothers?”

Her breath hitched, she all but folded in on herself. Knees buckling just a bit as her eyes widened in fear. Hearing their voices in her head, their heat against her as they caged her.

_“You can’t escape.”_

_“Don’t struggle.”_

“I,” shaking her head, “I don’t.”

He knew she was lying. “You’re safe here.” He told her.

She didn’t _feel_ safe. Not with the shadows on every corner. Why the shadows? It wasn’t as if they were unfriendly. Just thinking about the dream and those men made her want to run from everything she saw. Whether light or shadow.

“M-My dream, they were in it.”

“What do they want with you?”

“I don’t know.”

Natsu could sense her distress, it made him clench a fist; digging his talon-like nails into his palm. It must be some conversation if he could feel her emotions from so far away. Taking a deep breath, he could still smell her on him.

Her lingering touch on his wings—most people who touch them get blasted, but with her, it was comforting and relaxing. Familiar. He was sure they’ve never met before last night. Just something about her made him want to be near her.

A feeling of agitation going through him when other men got to close to her. Was this how Gajeel felt with Levy? He didn’t want to ask, that would be weird. Maybe he was thinking too hard on it. Letting out a heavy sigh, he put his head against the top of the bar.

“Something wrong, Natsu?” Mira asked.

Lifting his head onto his chin, he looked up with sad eyes much to him trying not to act like it. “No.”

“He’s probably sad cause Lucy isn’t next to him.” Cana’s drunken self-leaned against him, “poor guys love sick.”

“Am not.” He sat up, pushing her into a chair, she held a mug with a cheeky grin. “Told you she was cute, no one listens to my words though.” She pulled out her cards, placing them on the bar.

“Don’t tease him,” Mira smiled, “he’s only been around her for a day. He was there when she was being attacked, of course he’d be protective of her.”

Natsu scrunched his nose, being teased by them wasn’t something he liked. Yes he was protective of her but it wasn’t because he liked her. She was cute, he had to admit that. And the way she fits against him is nice. And her blonde hair was soft. She always smelled nice.

Okay, maybe he had a little crush.

Looking away from them with a blush rising, he turned his attention back to her and Gramps. She had her arms close to her, even he could sense she was distressed. A feeling of wanting to hug her close went through him but he held back and watched her.

It reminded him of when he brought her back to the family.

The place was pretty vacant that late at night, only Mira, Gramps, and Cana were around, waiting for them to walk through the door. Natsu held her close, her head resting against the crook of his neck, arms draped lazily in her lap. She was shaking, whatever dream—or nightmare, she had still filled her. Maybe she was having another one, he could only pull her closer her and she whimpered then turned into a sigh of relief.

“Is this the girl, Cana?” Mira asked, already moving closer.

“Yes,” she was sober; getting a look at her face. Sweat drenched the blonde strands to her face, breathing was even. It seems she found comfort amongst the heat of the Draconis that held her.

“Why bring her here?”

Gramps shuffled, “it is safer.” His eyes lingered on the sleeping girl, “Lucy Heartfillia. What a strange predicament she is in.”

“What do you mean?” Natsu felt a sudden urge to draw her closer, afraid he’d squeeze her to hard.

“In time,” was all he told him before turning on his heel. “You’ll protect her, Natsu.”

“Of course.”

Natsu could see the girls watching him as he stalked past, Mira had already prepared a room for her to stay in. Carefully, he made his way up. Happy following slowly behind her before laying on her.

Whether unconsciously or not, she hugged him. It brought a smile to his face, she was defenseless. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Gramps about her. Why was she in danger? Why bring her here? Who is she? What isn’t he telling him?

Unable to get the answers now, he knew that. In time.

Making his way into the room, he set her down as Happy retreated. Going to move away, her hand caught his.

“Please,” she whimpered, tears running down her face. She was still asleep, he could tell from her even breathing. “Please don’t leave me.”

Natsu much to his own thoughts of wanting to go sleep in his house, he shrugged off the jacket and his shoes; getting under the covers with her. With his wings, he tried not to lay on his back or side for too long. But when he got in, Lucy moved closer.

Putting her arms around his waist, he was hesitant at first before putting his own around her. She breathed him in and stopped shaking. Before long sleep over took him.

And now he saw her.

She was beautiful.

Oh, how he was falling hard for her.

Was there such a thing as love at first sight? If there was, he surely was the lucky guy who was shot with the arrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update! This story is going to take a bit of time since it will have some lore in it.  
> Thanks for waiting! Please enjoy!  
> If you would like to chat you can chat with me at http://maiden-of-the-keys.tumblr.com , i would love to chat! If you want to support, you can buy my a ko-fi (cheesy, i know.) http://ko-fi.com/taryntoffee


End file.
